The present invention concerns a gas supply device. More particularly, the invention concerns a device for supplying gas or fluid, comprising a support frame accommodating a plurality of pressurized fluid cylinders connected to a fluidic circuit to ensure the extraction from or filling of the cylinders, said circuit comprising at least one first connecting end connected to said cylinders via a first isolating valve to allow the filling of and extraction from the cylinders, the support frame comprising a base on which the cylinders rest, and a set of uprights and transverse beams defining a cage of generally parallelepipedic form for holding the cylinders, the frame comprising, on one of its side faces called the front face, an interface panel comprising at least one opening for access to the circuit.
The invention also concerns gas supply devices sometimes known as frames.
Such a device is described for example in documents DE20103682U1, GB2007348 A1 or DE102011014065 A1.
Such devices generally use a bundle of cylinders which store gas at high pressure, for example 200 bar, 300 bar or above.
These devices must comply with various requirements which are often contradictory, for example a cylinder filling circuit compatible with the high flows and pressures and allowing satisfactory mixtures of gas (in terms of homogeneity and/or filling time in particular), an extraction circuit offering safety of use for the user, good ergonomics for the user limiting the risk of accident, easy handling of the frame limiting the risks of accident, in particular in the case where the frames are transported strapped onto vehicles.